fassfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Leader
Christopher Leader is a British spy, detective and teacher. In 2012 Chris, along with his friends David, Andy and Will set off aboard the White Leader to travel the world and live at sea. Chris was an ex-MI5 agent by this time and he had been able to resign due to David selling his family business, the money they used to support each other. After carrying out a personal vendetta in China, he was rebuked by MI6's chief, Dame Jane Mort and subsequently recruited to the Delta Section of MI6. When suspended from MI6 for shooting an unarmed assassin, Chris served temporarily as Woking CID's Detective Inspector before moving on to becoming an Erdman High School English teacher before returning to his old role as an MI6 officer. Biography Childhood MI5 (2010-2012) After finish college, Chris applied to join MI5. Fortunately for him, his former mentor Chalky White had recently been appointed to take over the service. Upon the successful completion of his selection, he was automatically commissioned as an army Second Lieutenant and went through a short training course in Brecon Beacons. During his time in MI5, Chris was under the tutelage of his old mentor and began working on anti-terrorism cases nationwide. He came to befriend several of his colleagues, notably Adam Brown and Jack Leiter. He also began to form a good relationship with his Section Chief William Salmon and Branch Chief Phillip Turner. Within his first year, Chris had started his regular visits to the local coffee shop. In June 2011 he was officially promoted to Lieutenant in his cover occupation and had become MI5's best pistol shot, having practiced thoroughly since his arrival. Like other colleagues of his experimental section, Chris held an assassin's licence and began handling the toughest cases that required a cold and confident operative, prompting rumours to circulate that he was a modern assassin. Two of Chris' last assignments were the security for the Olympics and as one of the Queen's protectors during her Diamond Jubilee celebrations. Future At Sea (July 2012 - Month 2013) Travelling Christopher Leader, and three friends; David Hastings; Andrew Brown; William Whyte; set sail from Whale Island, Portsmouth on board the White Leader; a Princess Flybridge yacht, co-owned by David Hastings and Christopher Leader; during the Summer of 2012. Chris and his crew of friends travel around the North of France; stopping first at Le Portal and then after making another stop they travelled to Place de Pau Vila, Barcelona, Spain. It was here that he bumps into his old colleague Jack Leiter. This is also the first time he goes into the Night Club by Port Olímpic, where Chris will later revisit on several occasions; it was soon after the visit to the Night Club that Chris rescues Will from three thugs who were trying to mug Will. After the attempted mugging, Will learns that Chris speaks Spanish. After a somewhat brief stay, Chris travels to Naples, Italy at Andy’s request where he met up with Gareth Destan, and Jack Leiter again. While in Naples, Chris also meets Andy’s baby and Marilyn Seymour; a nuclear scientist; his apparent girlfriend; although she dies very quickly after meeting Chris by an unnamed assassin; later identified as Paul Lyons. This lead to the speedy departure from Naples, and the White Leader sailed towards Malta where they met a Naval Taskforce. Following Andy’s departure Chris called into Tunisia, Cyprus, Greece, Montenegro, Monaco, Morocco, Spain, France and other countries in the Mediterranean. On the 17th December 2012; a week before Christmas; the White Leader was back in Portsmouth, before Chris decided to set sail for Nassau for Christmas; on Christmas Eve the White Leader was docked off Paradise Island. New Year’s 2013 Christopher Leader starts heading towards Florida, but news about David Hastings recently deceased mother causes him to change course towards Portsmouth. Tragically, whilst Christopher Leader was back in the United Kingdom he arranged to meet up with Jack Leiter, and Gareth Destan to take him to Tom’s funeral. After the funeral he bumped into Kate Grothier; Tom’s sister; and travelled through Kingston on the way to take Kate home. In Kingston, they went to a local pub, and then to a Porter Hotel, where Kate accompanied him for the night… The morning after, Christopher Leader fled the scene, and returned to Whale Island, Portsmouth, and the White Leader. The White Leader then sets sail for New York on the 17th January 2013, after the tragic news of Gareth Destan's death aboard the HMS Destruction. Both Christopher Leader and William Whyte travelled to Central Park, Manhattan, but the bitterly cold weather prompted an early departure; also prompting them to go to Australia due to its warm climate. They then had to sail past the Antarctic, where the White Leader's central heating broke down and caused misery to all hands aboard. On the 30th January the White Leader moored up in Sydney whereby Chris bumped into Adam Brown, a former MI5 colleague of his; and later had dinner at Adam’s hotel. The next day the White Leader had sailed and anchored off the coast of Eastern Australia, whereby Chris becomes the victim of a crocodile home invasion; the use of his firearm caused the crocodile to cease its attack, thus exposing his firearm to the other occupants. A week later the White Leader arrived at Tokyo, Japan where Chris receives a tip from Robert Leiter which leads to his recruitment into MI6. Recruitment to MI6 Following the assassination of General Zing, Christopher was recruited into Delta Section of MI6 on the terms that he could continue his travel and keep his MI5 designation; D/116; and his assassin's licence but must report to the MI6 headquarters in Vauxhall, London, when summoned or to anywhere else in the world. It is apparent that the fate of William Whyte if Chris refused influenced Chris’ decision to join. Chris was approached by Dame Jane Mort; the head of MI6, known as J; after the seemingly successful mission to capture, or as necessary, to kill Redwood in Beijing, China, a mission which was based on tip offs by the Central Intelligence Agency agent officer Robert Leiter and the MI6 Delta officer Jack Leiter. During which General Ling Zing, Minister of Defence in the Chinese Government was also killed at a time of heightened tension between the United Kingdom and China; this angered J. Becoming a Millionaire On the way to Copenhagen, Denmark, Christopher Leader encountered a large Russian Fleet, after reporting this to Jack Leiter he infiltrated ship at the centre of the Fleet. He discovered that General Antonio Tosno was very much alive, until Christopher Leader killed him, and uncovered a plot to launch multiple ballistic missile strikes against the United Kingdom and the USA. Christopher Leader liberated Divenskaya who was being held prisoner and managed to rig up explosives to destroy the warship before the missiles could be launched. During Chris’ narrow escape he managed to steal several crates of Russian Diamonds before the doomed ship exploded. On Chris’ return to the United Kingdom, he had Jack Leiter advise and arrange for him to visit a bank which could launder Chris’ new found wealth; Porter Bank. After a meeting with a Mr Darling, the bank manager gave a swift and, possibly bias, estimate for the Diamonds of £32 million; one diamond was a Voroshilov diamond, which was particularly unique. Chris had the bank set him up an account, which meant he was able to access his funds within hours, allowing him to buy the White Cay Island in the Bahamas. Operation Take Back William Whyte was kidnapped off the coast of White Cay; Christopher Leader’s private island; whist enjoying the use of Chris’ speedboat by some larger boats. Jack Leiter was the first one to report the kidnapping to Christopher Leader. It was obvious that they wouldn’t be able to give chase to the kidnappers, instead the Central Intelligence Agency tracked the location of the kidnappers to Southampton, United Kingdom. The operation to rescue Will was called Operation Take Back. With the acquisition of David Hastings’ assassin license it meant that he was able to participate in the rescue. With the help of Central Intelligence Agency Christopher Leader, Robert Leiter, David Hastings, and Jack Leiter get a flight to the United Kingdom on board a U.S. Military aircraft, whilst on board, they discover that Will is being held at Chris’ old school at Melchet Court. The team parachutes out of the carrier jet, and each of them search a predesignated area of the school; all of them were armed. It was Christopher Leader that discovered the whereabouts of Will when he stumbles upon a gathering of his old teachers. After a confrontation as Christopher Leader accuses them of being kidnappers, and subsequent shootout, William Whyte is rescued. Meeting Harry Betteridge After a damning meeting with J over Operation Tack Back at the MI6 Headquarters, London, Christopher Leader is recruited into Delta Section, and he was taken to discrete office within the MI6 building. There Jack Leiter explains the purpose of Delta Section as the unit that partakes in Special Operations around the world considered beyond the call of duty of ordinary intelligence officers such as Heavy intelligence missions and dangerous espionage. In the office Chris was given a special laptop, and he was introduced to other Delta Service agents. Two agents enter the room while Jack Leiter explains Delta Section to Christopher Leader, Christopher Leader initially describes one of the agents as being taller than himself, with jet black hair, and wearing a black suit, and a black tie. Jack Leiter introduces him as 113, and states that 113 is only a year older than Christopher Leader. Harry Betteridge introduces himself to Christopher Leader, and soon after he is introduced to other members of Delta Section. Tom's Survival On Sunday 31st March, White Leader arrived at Whale Island, Portsmouth, from there Christopher Leader decided to travel to Cambridge in his Subaru Impreza, there was no real reason or intention to travel to Cambridge. When Christopher Leader arrives he parks his car, and eats McDonalds in a small local park. Eventually, a man with similar features to Tom Grothier sits next to him, Christopher Leader then realises that is it fact Tom Grothier. Tom Grothier then explains how he survived the terror attack, and why he allowed people to believe that he was dead. After Christopher Leader forces a reluctant Tom Grothier to inform his parents of his survival. Tom Grothier later accompanies Christopher Leader back to the White Leader. Rescue Mission in Russia After William Whyte gets kidnapped for a second time by Hannah; who had the cover of being a Spanish Hair Dresser in Barcelona; as she lured him away from the White Cay Island and lured him to Moscow. Christopher Leader quickly realised what had happened, and Jack Leiter reported the incident to J who gave permission to mount a surveillance mission only. On the 14th April 2013, Chris, Jack Leiter, and Harry Betteridge stayed in a hotel in Moscow near Big Moskvoretsky Bridge. Jack and Chris spent several days exploring the city, before the arrival of Harry. On another route around the city, Chris spots Divenskaya in the Red Square; without Will; and he was trailed until he was located outside a venue by Harry, in which he appeared to be organising a ball. Later that evening, Chris attended the Ball along with Harry and witnessed Divenskaya sitting a table, with Will, without Hannah. However, he did see Hannah at the party, and he was confronted by here. He then lured her back to the hotel room, where seduced her, and slept with her. Chris woke to find Hannah gone, and but Jack reassured him that Hannah was being trailed by Harry, the three regathered in a car facing the Kremlin, where they awaited the arrival of J. The appearance of a handcuffed Hannah outside the kremlin with two police officers either side, was closely followed by a terror attack, which appeared to be an attempt on the lives of the President, and some other high ranking public officials. The attack was carried Kingsley and armed confrontation lead to Hannah escaping, and Kingsley being shot by Chris. Chris’ actions lead to the his assassins license being revoked by J when she arrived at the scene. William Cotton William Cotton was an associate of David Hastings in which he had a sexual relationship, and briefly travelled on the White Leader. Christopher Leader didn’t like William Cotton, partly because of his sexuality, and partly because of William Cotton’s personality. William Cotton came aboard the White Leader whilst it was travelling across the Atlantic to a Beach Party in Northern France by tying his boat to the White Leader whilst it was still moving. Christopher Leader struggled to accept the relationship between William Cotton and David Hastings, and this is stressed by the fact that Chris shot William Cotton at Whale Island, Portsmouth; not fatally. This also strained the friendship between David and Chris right up to the point where William Cotton was forced to leave the boat as soon as he recovered from his bullet wound. Will's Meningitis William Whyte first displayed the symptoms of Meningitis whilst on the White Leader on the way back to the United Kingdom. Fortunately, thanks to Christopher Leader’s personal experience with the illness he was quickly able to identify it by the symptoms; the sensitivity to light, the invisible rash etc… Once the White Leader arrived at Whale Island, Portsmouth an ambulance was waiting to take Will to the nearest hospital; The Queen Alexandria Hospital. Chris also gets a friend of his who is a doctor; Doctor Haupt; because he is a friend who Chris can trust to take care of Will. Will’s condition didn’t look promising and it seemed likely that he’d die, especially when he slipped into a comma. However, despite the odds Will pulled through and by the 29th of April he was on his way back to the White Leader. The concern and the effort to save Will highlights the friendship between him and Chris. Reunion with an old flame (Hannah McKennedy) In the nightclub near Port Olímpic in Barcelona Christopher Leader, William Whyte, David Hastings, and Andrew Brown were all present, and then Chris spotted Hannah McKennedy; a former partner of his who he left two years ago. The initial introduction resulted in Chris getting physically assaulted; slapped in the face; by Hannah because of the history between them; more specifically when Chris walked out on her, and didn’t get in touch for two years. Hannah soon reveals that she is on holiday and that she is no longer a nurse, and is now a lawyer. Hannah reveals that one of her previous clients was killed by a government agent; possible killed by Chris. Later that evening Chris takes Hannah back to the White Leader, where she sleeps in his room. The next morning Chris wants to leave Barcelona and asks Hannah to leave the White Leader before they depart. Redwood Crisis One morning on the White Cay Island Christopher Leader was confronted by Jack Leiter and was informed on an imminent terrorist on London or the surrounding counties which was expected to happen on Sunday. Consequently, Chris was summoned back to London; likewise, David Hastings was also recalled back to the United Kingdom for a meeting with his Superintendent. Chris travelled back to London in a military plane, and parachuted down to the MI6 headquarters, where he was met by Harry Betteridge and briefed by J. J informed him of the tip off received by sources inside Istanbul, and that Mark Redwood was still alive and was in Nevada preparing to travel to the UK to carry out the attack. Chris was ordered to travel to Nevada, to meet with Edward, and to apprehend Mark Redwood. David was briefed by his Superintendent about the imminent terror and was ordered to report to Scotland Yard for a briefing. After arriving at the motel, and meeting Edward, Chris then travelled to the Grand Canyon whereby Chris spotted Mark Redwood, and followed hid in the plane that Mark Redwood used to travel to the UK with. As the plane approached the target of Woking, Mark Redwood jumped out with a parachute, Hannah; William Whyte’s kidnapper; was also on board and was killed by Chris. Chris pursued Redwood, and prevented him from carrying out the terror attack, before Chris could apprehend Mark Redwood, he had to confront his friend David, and the officers of Woking Police Station. However, Chris took the terrorist into custody with the help of Jack Leiter and his helicopter. Meeting the Wanderer Christopher Leader travelled to Cuxhaven, Germany on the White Leader, as Chris was about to start exploring the City, he was confronted by a young man he described as being 5 foot, 6, and with short brown hair, and big blue eyes. He was also described as slim and with a nose, a little too big for his face. The man was from America, and introduced himself as the Wanderer and claimed to have seen Chris twice before once being in New York, and the other being in Barcelona, Spain. He travelled around the world in a silver RV on money that he had inherited from his father. After a brief conversation with Chris, the Wanderer gave him his email address and allowed Chris to continue with his plans of exploring the City. Fortune in Vegas There was a consensus on the White Leader of going to a casino to have some fun, but Tom Grothier suggested that it might be better to go to La Vegas, to enjoy the experience of gambling fully. David Hastings objected because they only had limited funds left at this point, but Christopher Leader reassured David that they wouldn’t lose money because Chris is a good poker player. The White Leader travelled to Baltimore, and then they took a flight to La Vegas, and on the 25th May, they all arrived at a Porter Hotel, where they checked into. Later that day, Chris arrived at the Hotel’s casino dressed in a Tuxedo. He played in a High Stakes Poker Game where he cashed in what was left of his funds, so he could participate; the others waited at the Bar. After a stressful few hours of poker, Chris walked away winning $15, 910,700 as winnings after beating all of his opponents. Later that evening Chris played another High Stakes game, and in total he won $57,500,000. Relationship with Kate (Including marriage) Christopher Leader saw Kate Grothier for the second time by chance whist they were both in Vegas; and after a drink, a little flirting, and a high stakes poker game, Chris stayed in Kate’s room for the night… The next morning, instead of running away, he took Kate to the White Leader and they travelled back to England briefly. It was at Whale Island, Portsmouth that Kate first told Chris that she loved him and that Chris admitted he felt the same way. After they travelled to France, where Chris took Kate to Paris and to the Eiffel Tower Restaurant, where Chris proposed and Kate told him that she was pregnant with his baby. On the 16th July, at St Edmund of Canterbury Church, Chris and Kate we married in the presence of friends and family, and J. Suspension from MI6/Becoming a Detective Inspector On the way out of Portsmouth Harbour and then to France, Christopher Leader on board the White Leader, receives a distress call from Andy, he was near the Spinnaker Tower. Chris gets the White Leader as close as possible to it, and Chris and David Hastings rushed to the tower to find that Andy had been shot in the chest; he doesn’t survive. Chris pursues the assassin, and execute an unarmed and handcuffed Louis Watson; who was the unmasked assassin. After a short visit to the local Woking Police Station, Chris arrived at the MI6 Headquarters a few hours later, where he was suspended from duty after a heated meeting with J and was ordered to report back to Woking Police Station. Chris was recruited by the Station’s superintendent Simon Smoke as a Detective Inspector to serve under David Hastings on the condition that Chris could continue his travelling but had to report to the station on a regular basis or when summoned. Apparent Death DI Leader was supposedly gunned down by Daniel Clovis in the line of duty whilst protecting an innocent civilian in the presence of David Hastings and George Grothier. After Doctor Haupt confirmed what most suspected that Chris was dead; the very much alive; Chris travelled to the Las Vegas in the USA with the help of The Wanderer. Chris contacted Dave and told him to meet him at a Hotel in Las Vegas, whereby Chris explained that his faked death was a ruse to travel to the USA undetected in order to confront Porter that he suspects of being behind of the terrorist attacks. Chris explains that Dr Haupt helped fake his death and that Chris was wearing a bullet proof vest when he was shot, and was therefore unharmed. Confronting Porter Christopher Leader met Tom Grothier and David Hastings at the Porter Hotel in Las Vegas where he confronted Nigel Porter in his office over the terrorist attacks; Porter denied any involvement. After the meeting, Chris encountered Harry Betteridge whom Chris then discovered that Harry was also investigating Porter and that Chris’ fake death didn’t fool his former colleagues. Chris travelled to Baltimore whereby he picked up his car and travelled to his new house. EHS's English Teacher On Wednesday 17th July, Christopher Leader arrived at his new house in Baltimore; he was then contacted by Robert Leiter who informed him on a situation, which would require Chris’ skills. Erdman High School was understaffed with students that smuggled weapons into the school, the Principle; Principle Heath; contacted a friend of hers in the NSA, because of lack of local support from the authorities; the NSA then contacted Chris through Robert organised Chris to become the new English teacher at the school in order to try and restore order. During Chris’ stay he became involved with the lives of several pupils including Harold Porter; adopted son of Nigel Porter; and Zachary Larkin; who Chris adopted after his parents were killed allegedly by Porter. Future At Sea 2 (2013/2014) Future At Sea 3 (2017) Future At Sea 4 (2018) Fox & Wolf (2028) Cold Fusion (2029) Unsolved Mystery (2029) Atlantis (2030) Wounded (2031) Back in Time (2032) End of the World (2032) From the Top (2035) Personality & Traits Christopher Leader always prioritises his duty and what he thinks is right over his loyalties to his friends. Chris is a maverick and resents following regulations and often doesn't if it conflicts with what he views as the right thing to do. He is very loyal to his friends, yet has no trouble keeping secrets from them but Chris' loyalties to his friends are trumped by his sense of duty to his country. Legacy Despite many dead corpses left behind, Chris has also two male offspring with his deceased partner Kate Grothier.